


Drabbles

by falsteloj



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fandom Stocking 2011, M/M, Mistletoe, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SJA drabbles I've written for fandom_stockings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clyde thinks about Luke.

Clyde wonders – sometimes - how Luke thinks. If he reasons in binary, considers in logarithms. Luke, so he keeps on proving to him, remembers everything and understands almost nothing.

Asks endless questions and watches him with wide guileless eyes.

He doesn’t dream, Luke tells him. And Clyde concedes the Bane might very well have been on to something with that one. Luke never has to wake up feeling frustrated and guilty and alone, wishing for things that can never be. Not even in a world where he’s a hero and there’s an alien invasion force around every corner.

Clyde notices – always – when Luke touches him. The fleeting brush of an arm or the lingering press of a hand to his shoulder. Catalogues it away for later analysis, twisting it round and round in his head, looking at it from every angle in the same way he imagines Luke might do.

Logical and remote and safe from hurt.

It never works because he can’t think like Luke. Isn’t perfect or a genius or even the most important person in Luke’s life, although he knows that he wants to be.

Clyde dreams – endlessly – of Luke understanding. Fills the sketchpads he never shows anyone and hopes that there are no mind reading aliens waiting to divulge what he strives to keep secret. He wants Luke.

In the world that isn’t, Luke wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


	2. Clyde kisses someone under the mistletoe...

"I am not talking to you."

Clyde took in Luke’s closed off body language and sighed. “I know that.” He shifted so Luke was forced to look at him. "I want to know why?"

"Because," Luke told him, with just the slightest hint of hesitation, "this is the appropriate response to your behaviour."

"For the last time," Clyde responded, frustration edging into his voice, "What am I supposed to have done?"

This time there was no pause, "You kissed Rani."

Clyde shook his head in amusement; he should have known. "Yeah, under the mistletoe."

"I don’t think it matters where you kissed her." 

"In this instance," Clyde slid into his ‘you still have so much to learn about being cool’ voice, touching careful fingers to Luke’s cheek and meeting his gaze with a soft smile, "it really does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


	3. Clyde names his unorthodox crush. Luke dispenses relationship advice...

“You’re not going to tell her, are you?” Clyde asked, speech hurried in a way Luke had learned to associate with anxiety.

He frowned, “But why not? She might like to know.”

Clyde shook his head and hissed, “Luke, you so much as breathe a word about this and – and – your cool rating will drop so low even I won’t be able to help you.”

Luke fell silent for a moment, pondering. Finally he said, “She hasn’t shown any significant sign of being attracted to you,” he gestured at the pamphlet they’d been given in school. “No dilated pupils, flushed –“

“You just don’t know when to shut up, do you?” Clyde was scowling now and Luke wished interpersonal relationships weren’t so difficult.

“I’m glad she doesn’t,” he said, trying to soothe the situation, monitoring Clyde’s darkening mood with concern,

“I don’t think I’d like you to be my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
